Eternal Darkness ((HetaOni))
by RavenWingsFly
Summary: Everyone is still stuck in the mansion. Italy is dead, and England is blind. England begins to wonder if he's any use at all... and if he should just give up trying. Rated K because of a little blood and england's swear. No Yaoi, just brotherly/friendly love


A bright flash of white. Searing pain across his eyes. America and Italy's shocked and worried faces. Then blackness.

England felt himself sink to the floor. He couldn't see anything. Was he unconscious?

"…he did it America! He won!" Italy's cheerful voice reached his ears.

"…you can lecture me later. Though I don't look forward to it." America's voice this time. Strangely serious.

England blinked, but still saw darkness. "Y-yeah."

The next few minutes were a blur. Italy left the room to find America's glasses. Germany, Japan and Prussia were looking for them. Italy hadn't returned. America's glasses were right next to him- and America was panicking, asking him how many figures he was holding up.

"I-I'm sorry America." England swallowed the growing lump in his throat, hardly believing it himself. "I can…. No longer see."

X X X X

When he had entered the mansion, England longed for the outside world. Being able to once again walk through the many forests, to see his magical and fairy friends, to see Wales, Ireland, even his jerk of a neighbor Scotland. Not that it mattered anymore.

All he could see was black.

England stood apart from everyone else, who were paying their respects to Italy. Poor Italy. He was attacked and killed when he left the room to look for America's glasses. Even though everyone didn't think twice about it- England blamed himself.

"Hey Britain!" England heard America's voice and footsteps. "How are you doing, bro?"

England turned away. "I'm fine."

"Come on." England could imagine America rolling his eyes. "Something's bugging you. What is it, dude?"

Taking a deep breath the older country turned back to America. "I-it's just that-"

"ITALY'S BREATHING!" Germany's joyful cry came from the other side of the room.

"Really?!" America joined the others. "Italy!"

England sighed as he listened to their cheers. Typical. Just as he was going to actually show emotion other than anger everyone left him. No one cared for cranky old Britain. The country who could not cook and had invisible friends.

He felt his way to the door and quietly left the safe room. No one would notice- that was certain. They all had their hands full taking care of Italy and making sure everyone else was okay. England was useless; he couldn't provide anything. No point in staying if you can't help.

As England stumbled along the hallway he longed for the support of his magical friends. They hadn't entered the mansion, refusing to come in because of the darkness that they saw inside. He had just laughed and shrugged it off. How stupid of himself.

After walking blindly along the hallways, through doors and upstairs, Britain finally sat down to rest. Leaning against a wall, he finally stopped holding back the tears that had been coming since they had entered the mansion. England wished that someone- even France or Russia- could follow him, see him crying and immediately rush to his side. But as predicted no one came.

The day Italy had realized he was surrounded by friends, was the day England realized he was alone.

X X X X

The next few days Britain wasted away. Not eating. Hardly drinking. Just thinking. It wasn't long before the color in his face vanished, dark circles under his eyes appeared, and he had to lean against a wall to keep himself from falling.

Suddenly, to his left he heard heavy footsteps. Panic filled England as he summoned all of the strength left in his bones to run. The footsteps behind him grew louder and faster as they caught up to him. England's legs suddenly buckled, the surge of energy gone, and he fell, hitting his head against a side table and twisting into an awkward position.

Something hot and sticky poured down his face, and Britain realized it was his own blood. He tried to move, but a sharp pain went through his right leg, making him cry out in agony. As he closed his eyes he was dimly aware of someone picking him up and carrying him away.

X X X X

"Where did you find him, America?"

"Whoa, he looks like a wreck!"

"So do you, China! I found him in the hallway. He tried to run, but stumbled and hit his head.

"Looks like he broke his leg too."

"Yeah, he did fall weird."

"Let's chop it off with my pickax!"

"Move, Russia! Japan needs to set it. No need for cutting it off!"

"Thank you, Germany. Even though he's unconscious, he'll still react. America, France, please hold him down."

"Ohononon, I'd love to!"

"Shut up France and help me!"

"Ready? Ichi. Ni. SAN!"

England was snapped out of his daze by a pain like fire that shot through his leg. He screamed and tried to struggle, but two pairs of hands held him down, one strong and the other weak. England managed to rip one arm free and punch someone in the face.

"Whoa! Calm down bro." Britain felt America pat his shoulder and winced. Didn't he know how to be gentle?

"OH NO! My gorgeous face!" France wailed. "It's ruined!"

"Shut up! It's just a broken nose!" China snapped.

England sank back into the pillows, panting. "Where the…. What….."

"Just rest, bro. We're just glad we found you." America pat his shoulder again, and England tried not to complain.

"America. You're hurting him." Japan said, and walked over to the other bed were Italy lay. "Has he woken up yet."

Germany shook his head and sighed. "No. It's like he's sleeping."

Japan looked at the still country solemnly. "I just hope he wakes up soon. We need Italy back." They left England and Italy alone.

"So, you haven't woken up yet?" England murmured. He needed someone to talk to- even though Italy couldn't reply back. "At least you have everyone supporting you. I don't even know why they bothered to bring me back. I can't do anything. You've done amazing things, sacrificed so much; you deserve to get out of here. I… I've done nothing except harm. I shouldn't even try to escape."

"No…"

England jumped slightly at the sound of Italy's voice. "I-Italy?"

"No." Italy's voice was strong and determined; England had never heard him sound that way before. "We all are going to escape. Remember the signatures? And our plans? Even though you can't see anymore, you can still help us! You have magic! You come up with the ingenious ideas. If we leave you here- all is lost. We need you Britain."

England tried to speak, but choked back on his tears. "It… I'm not…. Thank you…"

"No problem!" He could imagine Italy's happy smile. "I'll always be there to back you up! Friends?"

"Y-yeah. Friends." England gave a small smile.

"Everyone! Italy's awake!" Germany's booming voice pierced the air.

As everyone crowded Italy, England smiled. Maybe he was not so alone after all.

X X X X

Japan walked over to England's bed. "I need to check how your leg is healing."

England put down his spell book. He was still blind, but just holding it brought back some normality. It was just the thought that counted. "Alright."

Japan's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's pretty well healed for just three days."

The other country just shrugged. "Well… I am a wizard, am I not?"

Japan nodded and the others entered the room, back from getting more supplies from the toilet.

"You know….." Canada said softly. "I'm getting tired of rice balls and beer."

"Hmmf?" Germany looked up from the bottle he had just opened.

"N-never mind." Canada inched away. No use getting on the bad side of Germany.

As they all crowded around, England suddenly stiffened. "G-guys…"

They all stared at him. "What?" Russia asked.

"I-is everyone here? I hear footsteps…."

China counted. "We're all here, Opium."

Everyone froze and turned to look at the door.

"Who locked it when we came in?" Germany demanded, but he got no reply. The door knob slowly turned.

Then all hell broke loose.

"MEIN GOTT IT'S BACK!" Prussia screamed.

"Look! It's Romano! And Spain!" Italy ran to embrace his brother.

"ITALY! GET AWAY FROM IT!" Germany managed to distract the alien by flinging a bottle of beer in its face.

"Come on Spain and Romano!" Italy said cheerfully and pushed them through the doorway and out into the hallway.

America, Russia, Germany and Japan were getting its attention while the others grabbed necessary supplies and ran. Britain cast a spell that made the thing roar in agony. He tried to stand up, but stumbled and winced. Darn it! At least he could still fight.

"America! Get out of there!" Japan yelled as the attacked it with his katana.

"No! The hero is the first into the battle and the last into retreat! Ha ha!" America insisted.

Japan sounded like he was ready to turn America into a shish-kabob. "Britain needs help! He can't walk yet! GO!" England was about to protest when America grabbed his arm and started running.

"Let me go you idiot!" England stumbled and knocked over a side table. "I don't need help!"

"You can hardly walk, dude!" England felt America pick him up and sling him over his shoulder. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU LITTLE…" The air around the older country turned blue.

"Ha ha! Are gentlemen known to cuss like that?" America asked as he followed the Italy brothers.

England fell silent after that.

X X X X

"Now we can rest a bit." America placed Britain on the floor and stretched.

"I'll make something for us to eat!" Italy said cheerfully. He looked around in the bag he had brought and managed to make a few sandwiches.  
"Yum." England said half-heartedly and didn't touch his.

"Don't worry, England!" Italy pat his shoulder. "We'll be out of here in no time!"

"Y-yeah… But what if-"

"EVERYONE! THE DOOR'S OPEN!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of China's voice downstairs.

"What?!" America jumped up and ran, followed by Italy and the others.

"Wait!" England called out but no one came. Desperate, he shakily leaned against a wall and tried to follow them. Britain had almost caught up when he suddenly tripped, stumbling down the stairs and falling.

"Hurry!" The doors are closing!" Japan's worried voice.

"Coming!" America called, somewhere in front of England.

"America!" England held out his hand. "P-please…. Help…."

There was silence.

"A-America?"

"I'm sorry. Bye dad."

There was the sound of the door closing.

Britain was alone.

X X X X

"I love you so much, grass!" Italy sobbed, hugging the ground.

"I'm free!" Sang France, laughing like a maniac.

"Oh no! My beautiful tomato plants! They're probably dying!" Spain wailed. "Come on, Romano!"

"Wait… where's Britain?" Japan asked.

"I MUST GET MY BURGERS!" America ran off.

Germany let out a high pitched whistle. "Britain!" He barked. "Where are you?!"

There was silence. Everyone turned back to the mansion.

"Oh no…" China whispered.

"I get the land." Everyone turned to Russia and gave him a look. "What?"

Italy jumped up and started running towards the door. Germany grabbed him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"I promised I'd be there for him and be at his back!" Italy cried. "And we can't leave anyone behind!" With a spurt of amazing strength he ripped his arm free and ran to the mansion.

"No! Italy!" Cried Japan.

Italy slipped through the doors and was gone.

"NO! ITALY!"

X X X X

With Germany's shout echoing in his ears, Italy cautiously walked down the hallways. Where was England? He had an injured leg, so he couldn't of gone far… could he?

Quiet sobs came from behind a door. Italy slowly opened it. Britain was shaking, tears streaming down his face. "P-please…..kill me. Just do it."

Italy fell to his knees and embraced him. All of the strength left in England-physically and mentally- evaporated. He leaned into Italy and cried. Italy was a little surprised. He had never seen England like this before. He was always so strong, and if he was hurt by something someone said he'd just insult them back. But the mansion did bring out the worst in you; and sometimes the best.

"Why…" England was muttering. "Why… why did that bloody idiot do this to me?!" His whisper grew to a shout. "He even called me dad as he left me in this hell! Dad… he's not my son. Or my brother. I hate him. I HATE HIM!" Then he fell back into quiet sobs.

Italy didn't know what to say. He had wanted to comfort Britain… but he didn't know how he could in this situation. "D-don't worry." Italy hugged the older country tighter. "I-I'm here now… see? I promised I'd come back- and I did! You're not alone."

"B-but-" England tried to protest, but Italy interrupted him.

"No! You have me. If you ever feel lonely, you could come over to my house! I'll make pasta, and you can show me magic and your magical friends! I can't see or hear them, but you can translate for us! When we get out we can have tea! You'd make the tea and I'll make desserts and stuff. We'd talk and have lots of fun! I'll be your new baby brother… and you'll be my big brother! We'll take care of each other- and then we'll get out!"

England stopped crying. "R-really?" He asked softly. "Y-you'd do that… for me?"

Italy nodded. "Of course! Just because you're a country doesn't mean you can't have friends!"

"T-thank you…" England managed a smile. Exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep.

Italy found some pillows and blankets in the room and made England comfortable. Then he locked the door and went to sleep himself.

X X X X

America was happy. He was free. FREE. Freedom meant a lot to him- especially now. America could do whatever he wanted. He didn't have to worry about the alien attacking, or how they would survive the day. As he went to sleep that night he was happy. From now on life would be great.

X X X X

_Running down an endless hallway, the thing chasing him. America was short of breath. "Someone help!" He screamed. Where did his pistol go? Why didn't he have it in the first place? He saw England watching him and skidded to a halt. "England! Dad! Help!"_

_England's face was scarily grim. "I'm not your father." America felt England's hands on his throat, growing tighter and tighter…_

America woke up with a small cry. Canada immediately ran in. "America! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dude. I just had a nightmare." America tried to shrug it off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Canada's face was full of concern.

"Y-yeah… just go to sleep bro."

X X X X

Every night for a week, America had the same dream. And each time England was more hurt than before, until finally America could hardly recognize him.

Oh god…. What had he done?

America had made the same vow with the others- to get everyone out safe and sound- but yet he had left England in the mansion. He still didn't know why he had done it. Maybe it was the influence of the mansion messing with him.

Finally, America gave up hiding. He threw some things in a bag and ran out of the house. When he got to the mansion, everyone was already there.

"Finally the hero shows up." Germany said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What are you dudes all doing here?" America asked, surprised.

Japan was sharpening his katana. "We've been trying to get them out for a week. Do you have any ideas?"

America nodded and took a long red cylinder out of his bag. "Let's blow that door to hell."

X X X X

Italy walked into the room, bringing in a basket full of food and water. "Hey England! How's it coming?"

England was making a small fire, or trying to. "My magic is strangely weak… all I can get is a few sparks." He cursed and kept trying.

"It's alright we can just-" Italy was interrupted by a loud thud.

"Oh no…" England muttered. "it's back…"

Italy jumped up and grabbed England. "RUN!" They burst through a doorway and turned a corner.

They ran right into it.

Italy screamed and back pedaled. "OTHER WAY! OTHER WAY!"

The alien waved its hand and electricity crackled through the air, hitting Britain in the face.

"NO! ENGLAND!" Italy screamed.

England groaned. Every muscle in his body screamed in agony. But somehow…he wasn't really hurt. In fact he felt more energized. More…powerful.

_The lightning is turning into magic…_ He realized.

"Is that the best you can do?!" England stepped in between Italy and the Thing. "Hit me with your worst!"

The alien furiously sent pure white lightning straight into England's forehead.

England smiled. The alien's weakness was its forehead, so it naturally thought that everyone had the same weakness. But as the saying goes- _One man's weakness is the other man's strength._

A liquid like fire soared through Britain's veins. All of his anger, hurt and sorrow fuelled it.

And thinking of Italy- how much he had been through, seeing everyone die over and over again gave him determination that made his magic overflow.

England sent a furious wave of pure energy at the thing, forcing it to cower back in fear. It was so bright that Italy had to look away. Strangely, the thing grew smaller and smaller, until it was still. The light slowly dimmed and England picked up a key.

"So that's where…" Italy was frozen in shock, then jumped up and hugged him. "We can get out! Come on!"

"You don't have to lead me anymore."

"Huh?" Italy let go and turned around, confused.

For the first time in ages, Britain smiled. "I can see."

X X X X

"The charges are set, aru!" China called.

Germany nodded and everyone ran for cover. "Ready? Three. Two. On-"

"STOP!" America suddenly jumped up, startling everyone. "LOOK!"

The mansions doors suddenly opened, and England and Italy walked out.

There was silence. Then everyone instantly ran towards them and embraced them.

"Y-You're alive!" France cheered.

Italy had tackled Germany in a giant sized hug. "And England can see! He's not blind anymore!" There were more cheers.

England wiggled out of the group and walked over to America, who was standing by the side, alone.

"England! I'm so glad you're okay!" America cried.

There was no reply.

"I'm sorry." America managed to choke out. "I'm sorry for everything! I don't know what happened! How could I sacrifice my own brother for myself?! I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"

England hit America across the face. "You're sorry?!" He spat. "You left me in that living hell! I asked you to help me! I was defenseless! And you left me! H-HOW COULD YOU!?"

America hung his head and turned to leave. As he walked away he could feel England's burning gaze on his back. Why did he even think England would forgive him?

The older country suddenly ran and embraced America.

"W-what?" America stumbled a little under the force.

"You're still my little brother and I can't help but love you dammit." England muttered ddarkly, and America was startled to see that he was crying.

"Love ya too, bro." America said softly and hugged him back. "You know what?"

"What?" England looked up.

America started to walk to the mansion and smiled. "Let's blow it up."

X X X X

"Three! Two! One!" Italy pushed down the handle and the mansion irrupted into flames.

Everyone started cheering. After countless time loops, battles and dying over and over…they were finally out. They had escaped.

England lay back in the grass and watched it burn. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. All of their worries, wounds, fights and bad memories gone with a single stroke of orange flame. He'll remember this day.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He could finally rest.

And he wasn't alone.


End file.
